<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's to Us by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562650">Here's to Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Here’s to Us by Halestorm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cas x dean, cas x reader - Relationship, dean x reader - Relationship, sam x cas, sam x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here's to Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You last hunt had been a shit-storm. First, you had bad information. The four of you thought you were dealing with a simple vamps nest. No big deal. <b>Wrong</b>. It turned out to be vamps, demons, <em>and </em>a couple witches. Within seconds of walking into the house, it was pure chaos. You tried sticking together, tried to make sure to have each other’s backs, but that failed as well. Soon, you were each being attacked by different groups. You had no time to think about why they were working together.</p><p>Somehow, you all managed to make it out alive. Not without some scraps, some wounds that needed stitches, clothes that were so covered in blood they were trashed, and the need to down as many drinks as possible.</p><p>Sitting back at the motel, you looked around at your guys. You knew that you were <em>damn lucky</em>. Not many woman could say that they were with three amazing guys. It had just fallen into place over time. No one had really said anything. No one had sat down and wrote down a schedule, a plan, or anything. You were hunters. You lived on your instincts.</p><p>They were free to sleep with other women, which was fine by you. Normally, they never took advantage of that. Unless you were sick, tired, injured, or off on a hunt with a friend- you slept in their arms. You had clothes in each of their rooms, which was nice. If you slept in any of them, you didn’t have to go all the way to your room if you didn’t want to. They were happy that you knew you wanted your room for your own space. Being stuck in a car together, then a motel, plus working together…sometimes you just wanted to be alone. Sam had the library, Cas could go anywhere, and Dean had the garage. Word got around to other hunters, and of course, the ‘bad guys’. But, that also meant that you were beyond well protected. The Winchesters, and Cas, were very protective of people they loved. And they loved <em>you</em>.</p><p>Tonight was not a night that you wanted to be alone. None of you did. There you sat in the musty old motel room, beers in your hand. You watched as Cas healed the worst of your injuries. None of you worried about the smaller ones. If they didn’t need stitches, you just let them be.</p><p>Out of nowhere, you couldn’t help but crack a smile. Sam was watching his feet as Cas healed him, and Dean was playing with the cap to his beer. Suddenly, you lost it. Their heads snapped up to look at you, looking at you as if you were crazy.</p><p>“What could <em>possibly </em>be so funny right now? We could have died, Y/N.” It was clear that Dean was far from being amused.</p><p>Licking your lips, you stood up and moved to your bag to get your laptop. “It’s just…we have the <em>worst </em>luck, and yet I consider myself one of the luckiest people.” You said, putting your beer down on the dresser. “I’m dating three awesome people. One of those people is a <em>freakin’ angel</em>. One has <em>literally </em>been to hell and back. One has had to deal with being addicted to something far worse than any drug.” Pulling up your playlist, you turned to them. “And here we are. The angel who has fallen into the company of humans. <em>Very </em>screwed up humans. <em>Broken </em>humans. And you make us better. The man who’s been to hell and back. The one who has a soft spot for kids, even though he’d never admit it. The one that loves with everything he has, even if any of us could die any day. The way too tall recovering addict. You’re around your addiction because of your job. And you <em>never </em>let it get to you. You stand tall. Way. Too. Tall.” There was a smirk on your face. “So. <em>Here’s to us</em>, guys.”</p><p>Hitting play, you grabbed your beer and sat back down at the table. You started singing along, not caring that you really couldn’t carry a tune.</p><p>
  <em>We could just go home right now<br/>Or maybe we could stick around<br/>For just one more drink, oh yeah<br/>Get another bottle out<br/>Lets shoot the shit<br/>Sit back down<br/>For just one more drink, oh yeah</em>
</p><p>Sipping your beer, your eyes moved between each of them. One by one, a small smile played on their lips. They finally got it. You all deserved love. You all deserved friendship. You guys were broken, dysfunctional, warped, and beyond saving…but it worked.</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>All the times<br/>That we fucked up<br/>Here’s to you<br/>Fill the glass<br/>Cause the last few days<br/>Have kicked my ass<br/>So lets give em hell<br/>Wish everybody well<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to us</em>
</p><p>Half way through the chorus, Sam got up and started singing, as well. There was a huge grin on his face, and it made you get even more into singing. Dean smirked, taking a swig of his beer. You knew that seeing his brother so happy made him happy. They had had such a rough life, but they always had each other.</p><p>
  <em>Stuck it out this far together<br/>Put our dreams through the shredder<br/>Let’s toast cause things got better<br/>and everything could change like that<br/>And all these years go by so fast<br/>But nothing lasts forever</em>
</p><p>Those words instantly made you think of Sam. He had such a promising life ahead of him. A loving girlfriend, a chance to become a lawyer, friends, and a life free of chasing down things that go bump in the night. His dreams were gone. There was no chance that could happen now.</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>All the times<br/>That we messed up<br/>Here’s to you<br/>Fill the glass<br/>Cause the last few nights<br/>Have kicked my ass<br/>If they give you hell<br/>Tell em to go fuck themselves<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to us</em>
</p><p>Dean finally joined in, full of enthusiasm. You couldn’t help but laugh. For someone so serious, he was one of the biggest goofballs you had ever met. You didn’t get to see this side too much on cases, but it warmed your heart when you did. He was the first Winchester  you had met, in passing, on a case a few years back. You had heard of them, who hadn’t? But had never crossed their paths.</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to all that we kissed<br/>And to all that we missed<br/>To the biggest mistakes<br/>That we just wouldn’t trade<br/>To us breaking up<br/>Without us breaking down<br/>To whatever’s come our way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>All the times<br/>That we fucked up<br/>Here’s to you<br/>Fill the glass<br/>Cause the last few days<br/>Have kicked my ass<br/>So let’s give em hell<br/>Wish everybody well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>All the times<br/>That we messed up<br/>Here’s to you<br/>Fill the glass<br/>Cause the last few nights<br/>Have kicked my ass<br/>If they give you hell<br/>Tell em to go fuck themselves<br/>(Go fuck themselves)<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>Here’s to us (Wish everybody well)<br/>Here’s to us<br/>Here’s to love<br/>Here’s to us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to us</em>
</p><p>You were sure that if there were people in the rooms around you, they were pissed. The four of you were being loud, and slightly obnoxious. But, you guys were singing along at the top of your lungs, laughing, smiling, and letting yourself be happy. Even if this feeling passed in the morning, when you’d move on to another case. Another town. Another motel room.</p><p>At least you guys had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>